Fairy Black Moon
According to Fang Yuan previous life Part 1 In the future, there were altogether eleven Gu Immortals who attacked Imperial Court Blessed Land, men and women, each with extraordinary presence. A female Gu Immortal was the leader, a domineering aura lingered around her which pressured people, other Gu Immortals were cautious and respectful towards her. She was known as Fairy Black Moon. A half-mask covered her nose, mouth and cheeks, only revealing the upper half of her face which showed her strong contours, sharp and long brows, bright eyes and a heroic aura. A dark gold armor covered her whole body, bringing a heavy feeling of suppression on any that looked at it. Countless years back, Central Continent's Gu Immortals sent outstanding Gu Masters to infiltrate into Northern Plains Imperial Court Blessed Land, the Gu Masters would pass some rounds with high grade evaluation, entering the treasure room of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building and arranging the treasures inside treasure room of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building. The whole process consumed close to a millenium. (Note : the "Countless years back" story, this plan was made before Fang Yuan even born, to connect the story, the plan already made way back hundreds years ago. In the future where Fang Yuan's previous life already born, Fairy Black Moon and her group, sent outstanding Mortal Gu Masters in a mission, the mission was to infiltrate into Northern Plains Imperial Court Blessed Land, and arrange things inside Eighty-Eight True Yang Building. They had to send Mortal Gu Masters in a mission because power of Blessed Land's restrictions, Gu Immortals wasn't allowed to enter Imperial Court Blessed Land. The plan was so deep that Central Continent's Gu Immortals would have advantage in destroying Imperial Court Blessed Land in the future. In Fang Yuan's current timeline, Central Continent's Gu Immortals still waiting the ripe day, the day when they strike upon Northern Plains. Timeline change because of Fang Yuan, he caused Eighty-Eight True Yang Building destroyed before Central Continent Gu Immortals able to make their moves) Part 2 Fairy Black Moon was the current generation fairy of Spirit Affinity House. She was one of the most outstanding characters in Spirit Affinity House. Her status was similar to Mo Yao in the past, or even higher. In the five hundred years of Fang Yuan's previous life, there was a great era of turmoil. The five regions were in unprecedented chaos, the appearance of dream realms broke the balance of the different forces, a new Gu cultivation path, dream path, was produced, everything hinted towards the emergence of Great Dream Immortal Venerable. In this great era, heroes emerged, conquerors surfaced, capable people were everywhere, dragons and snakes rampaged all while Fairy Black Moon remained as the representative of Spirit Affinity House, one of the ten great ancient sects, she had incredible talent, it was surely first-rate in the five regions. Furthermore, Fairy Black Moon led the Central Continent Gu Immortals to attack Imperial Court Blessed Land, she had outstanding achievements and incredible battle strength, her methods were also profound.